Sneak-Peek
Sneak Peek is a G.I. Joe character. Being the forward observer means being the most careful, most patient, most observant and most resourceful person out in the field and, arguably, the world. Sneak Peek is all that and more. Once when his unit was overrun and to pull back, Sneak Peek never received the signal for retreat. Eventually, somebody figured out that he was alive and still out in the field. All that time, Sneak Peek was so very dedicated to his profession that he managed to gain two weeks worth of valuable information on enemy strength and personalities. That was the kind of man he is. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Owen King was born in 1965 in Maine, to parents Stephen and Tabitha King, both activists and writers. He has no siblings. He was raised in Bangor, Maine, showing an interest in writing during high school. Enlisting in the Army, King was highly trained in all types of military surveillance and night-vision devices, taking the codename 'Sneak Peek'. Sneak Peek is a legend in the Ranger recon battalions. The Rangers tell of one mission where his unit was overrun, and in the ensuing confusion, Sneak Peek was never recalled from his reconnaissance position. He stayed put and continued to observe enemy activity for two weeks before someone remembered he was still there and sent him the signal to return. Sneak Peek was eventually recruited for the G.I. Joe team. One of his first missions was as part of a small team of Joes sent on a recon mission into Cobra Island. The mission soon changed when the Joes invaded the island during Cobra's civil war, and Sneak Peek and the other Joes were ordered to take over Cobra's airfield control tower. When Destro's forces arrived, the team was forced into the sluice tunnels below the airfield. The Joes eventually came out on the losing side of the war thanks to a last minute deal. The corrupt Generals who had planned the mission blamed the embarrassment on Hawk and arrested he and many of the Joes, including Sneak Peek. The Joes were eventually cleared and Sneak Peek returned to duty. Some time later, Sneak Peek became good friends with his teammate, Dusty, even inviting him to Christmas dinner at his parents' house in Maine. Unknown to Sneak Peek, his mother asked Dusty to promise that he would bring her son home if anything ever happened to him in the field. Dusty made that promise and never mentioned it to his friend. Sneak Peek continued to work for the Joes on many more missions over the years, including a hostage situation at a software company secretly controlled by Cobra and a recon mission observing Cobra's assault on Castle Destro in Scotland. In June of 1991, on what would be his last public mission, Sneak Peek was one of the many Joes involved in the Battle of Benzheen, the Joes biggest operation to date. At one stage of the battle, a number of Cobra troops were pinned down by the Joes in the middle of the desert nation's capital city. A small family lived in one of the buildings and the Cobras inside sent a young boy into the middle of the firefight hoping to lure the Joes into a trap. Sneak Peek knew that it was a trap, but decided the boy was still in danger. He rushed out into the open and pushed the boy to safety, but was caught in the crossfire and cut down as Dusty watched in horror. Disobeying Stalker's order to retreat, Dusty ran in to the open and retrieved his friend. He marched all the way back to the Joes' field headquarters carrying Sneak Peek's body. Sneak Peek was given a hero's funeral and buried alongside his fallen teammates in Arlington National Cemetery. Many years later at Arlington, Sneak Peek's name was placed on a new memorial dedicated to the fallen members of the G.I. Joe team. MUX History: Sneak Peek, however, survived his ordeal, and went undercover in Darklonia for several years, leaving his friends and family to believe he was still dead. During Sneak-Peek's time in Darklonia, his father died after being hit by a car, and his mother was later committed to the St. Ignatius Managed Care Home. In 2015 Sneak-Peek reappeared, and the intel he'd collected was used to capture Darklon and disrupt his weapons-dealing business. However, many Joes, including Sneak-Peek's former best friend Dusty, reacted guardedly to Sneak-Peek's sudden resurrection after being lied to for decades. After a disastrous attempt to reconnect with his mom in Maine, Sneak-Peek decided it was best he just stay officially dead - a decision supported by G.I. Joe Command. In 2016 Sneak-Peek's mother died peacefully of a stroke. Dusty went with Sneak-Peek to Maine to claim the body. In 2017 Sneak-Peek was sent to Washington, DC, to spy on Cobra's activities in the White House. Bruce Sato and Dusty went with him as his backup. Bruce Sato helped rescue him when the observation specialist was discovered in Washington, DC by Cobra. OOC Notes There was a second character named Sneak Peek, in the Second Comic Series, but he was killed off quickly when the fans reacted negatively to his appearance. Logs/Posts 2017 * January 30 - "DC Report" - Sneak-Peek reports on his observations in Washington, DC. * February 02 - "Hiding in DC" - Sneak-Peek is discovered at his observational post in DC. * February 10 - "Recon Post Discovered" - Sneak-Peek reports on his near-capture by Zandar. * May 17 - "DC Recon" - G.I. Joe travel to Washington, DC, to size up the Cobra occupation. Players Sneak Peek is currently temped by Bzero, but is available for application. Gallery Sneak2.jpg sneak3.jpg sneak4.gif SPuc2card.jpg Sneak-Peek.jpg Resources *YoJoe.com page *Filecard *Tiger Force Sneak Peek (Figure Subscription Service) Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:Humans Category:Reconnaissance specialists Category:Tiger Force Category:Night Force Category:Surveillance Category:United States Army Rangers